Luna (Baseada em uma boneca BJD)
by Yumi33
Summary: Bom, é uma história que eu inventei sobre uma boneca BJD, não tenho muito o que contar aqui, pois faltam apenas 273 caracteres, bom, amo bonecas (não de brincar, mas sim de colecionadores) e decidi fazer uma história baseada em uma boneca BJD que eu vi, e espero fazer mais histórias de mais bonecas BJD - V


Luna

Obs: Esta história é baseada em uma boneca de porcelana (Boneca BJD)

Obs2: Desculpe não colocar imagens, é que eu tentei e não consegui, desculpinhas ^^'

Eu estava chegando a minha nova casa, um sítio, ah, bom, meu nome é Laurine, eu era uma universitária na cidade, mas como minhas finanças estavam muito baixas, agora, eu estudo pela internet e vivo em um chalé bem grande e confortável, bem seguro, e estou morando sozinha por conta da minha mãe, que mora ao lado, e ela é quem recebe o dinheiro para pagar nossas casas, até eu conseguir resolver meus problemas financeiros, eu moro por conta de seu dinheiro.

-Mãe! Que saudades! Não vejo você desde aquele natal! Como vão as coisas?

-Ai, filha, seu irmão está cada vez mais doente, seu câncer não tem cura, o que vamos fazer? Mas estou contente em te ver, vá dar um oi para o seu irmão!

Como eu estava preocupada e morrendo de saudades dele, não pude deixar de dar a ele um forte abraço... Eu fui ao quarto dele, e eu vi que ele estava cada vez mais pálido e com tosses cada vez mais fortes, chorei enquanto eu o abraçava... Eu nunca vou esquecer a sensação de vê-lo mais uma vez... Depois de cumprimentá-lo eu o perguntei:

-Quer dar um passeio na floresta?

-Cof! Cof! Sim... Obrigado, Laurine...

Aquilo me emocionou, então, eu fui em lágrimas para a estrada da floresta, empurrando-o na cadeira de rodas.

Meia hora depois, fomos fazer um lanche lá, e quando fui pegar um suco de maçã, quando eu cheguei, eu o vi gemendo com os olhos cheio de lágrimas, mais pálido do que antes.

-Irmão! Por que está tão pálido? Está me fazendo tremer!

-L-Laurine, eu vi uma grande mulher me encarando, me prometa, que não me deixe mais sozinho, por favor!

-Seu câncer está fazendo-o delirar, precisa ir para a cama, iremos comer em seu quarto.

-Tudo bem...

Ele não ficou tão pálido, e quando fomos embora, ele olhava sempre para a floresta, cheio de desconfianças. Comemos em seu quarto, e depois ele chegou a uma conclusão de que não estava delirando

-Irmã, não estou delirando, eu realmente vi uma mulher grande, cheia de desenhos no corpo

-Bom, como ela era?

-Não me lembro, mas sei que ela parecia bem natural...

-Bom, irmão, então não sei como te ajudar... Sinto muito, mas melhor esquecer e dar um cochilo, tenho certeza que acordará mais tranquilo...

Ele deu um demorado cochilo, de duas horas, mais ou menos, eu estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar para meu irmão, salada com ovos, e de repente, ele chegou chorando com um sorriso, não sei por que estava sorrindo, mas fiquei em feliz em saber que ele estava sorrindo, mas me faz pensar: por que ele estava chorando?

-Irmão, estou feliz em saber em que está sorrindo, mas, por que choras?

-Enquanto eu estava dormindo, ouvi uma música e vi uma mulher, de olhos verdes claros, cabelos negros e pele branca, o refrão era: "Luna... Não me abandone mais..."

-Que lindo irmão, estou feliz que tenhamos nos emocionado tanto...

Eu falei quilo chorando e sorrindo também, ficamos quites. Depois que alimentei meu irmão, fui na minha casa dormir, e eu tive o mesmo sonho que meu irmão teve, com a mesma mulher, eu acho que seu nome era Luna, ela era linda... No dia seguinte, eu fiz meu cereal matinal, Flocos de milho com leite e morangos, eu comi na varanda, olhando pro céu, pensando no que sonhamos...

-Será que significava alguma coisa?

Eu estava olhando para a floresta, quando de repente eu ouço um canto de que eu ouvi no meu sonho, com uma voz bem doce, quando olhei para o lado, eu vi uma pequenina fadinha, de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, me dizendo:

Vá até a floresta...

E eu a segui, e eu a segui até encontrar um rio que desaba no mar, e eu ia perguntar:

-Que lugar é es...?

Quando eu reparei, ela tinha ido embora, então, fui mais adiante, e quando cheguei ao ponto certo, eu reparei que alguém estava cantando a música do meu sonho, então, fui mais adiante, e encontrei uma mulher maior do que eu, e eu pensava:

-É ela? É ela quem meu irmão viu?

De repente, ela olhou para mim.

Ela era muito alta, era bem natural como meu irmão disse, Ela tinha cabelos escuros, pele clara e olhos verdes bem claros também.

-Qual seu nome?

-L-Luna

-O que faz aqui?

-E-e-eu m-moro aqui...

Ele me respondeu com timidez, acho que ela não sabia falar direito, mas ela sabe muita coisa

-Você não pode ficar aqui, é muito perigoso aqui na floresta

-M-mas é meu lar!

Eu a levei para meu chalé, e emprestei algumas roupas para ela usar, mas não serviu, então, eu costurei roupas para ela, foi difícil, já que nunca vi alguém tão alto assim... Ela era cheia de desenhos na pele, o que eu achava bonito. Ele olhou para janela a fora olhando para sua floresta, de repente, ela encontra a casa de minha mãe, e me pergunta:

-A-aquilo?

-Ah, bom, é a casa da minha mãe.

Então, ela repetiu comigo:

-Mãe...

-Ah, será um prazer minha mãe conhecer você!

-E-eu? T-t-tudo bem...

E fomos a casa de minha mãe, ela não coube muito bem na porta... E quando chegamos eu gritei:

-Mãe! Chegamos! Trouxe uma convidada!

-Que ótimo fi...

Quando ela a viu, ela ficou cala e sussurrou:

-Laurine... quem é ela?

-O nome dela é Luna!

-Onde você a encontrou?

-Eu a encontrei na floresta sozinha!

-Bom, pelo menos você fez uma caridade... Filho! Sua irmã trouxe visita, venha dar boas vindas!

Quando meu irmão chegou, ele ficou menos assustado, pois a reconheceu de seu sonho.

-Muito prazer, bom, Laurine, vamos conversar?

Eu fui com ele na cozinha e ele disse a mim:

-Laurine, que história é essa?! Era para ela estar na floresta, vivendo sua vida!

-Marceline, ela estava lá sozinha, naquele perigo! Você chama aquilo de casa? Só se for casa de perigos!

-Então como ela cresceu lá?!

-Ela...! Ela... Você é muito difícil!

Eu fui embora batendo os pés, e eu mostrei a casa para ela, ela não entendeu muito bem como funcionava as coisas em casa, então, a levei para minha casa, para cuidar dela. Eu a mostrei o quarto de visitas, onde ela iria ficar, eu ensinei a ela como cozinhar, e cmom usar os talheres, foi duro, mas tudo um dia vale a pena...

Cinco dias depois, ela estava falando e entendendo o bem o que eu dizia e o que as pessoas diziam também.

-Luna, eu vou a cidade fazer compras, fique na casa de minha mãe, tudo bem?

-Sim.

Então, fui a casa da minha mãe deixa-la lá para que nada de errado aconteça.

-Chegamos, tchau, Luna

-Tchau.

Então, eu fui para a cidade, e minha mãe chegou para falar com Luna

-Luna, você é feliz?

-Tenho medo de dizer e a senhora se preocupar comigo...

-Pode falar qualquer coisa para mim...

-Tudo bem, eu era mais feliz...

E de repente, Marceline chegou.

-Luna, não precisa ficar assim, você está mais segura agora!

E de repente, Luna começou a chorar.

-Não chore Luna, (suspiro) você quer que eu fale com Laurine quando ela chegar?

-Pode ser...

Luna falou enxugando as lágrimas. Depois de algumas horas eu cheguei, e meu irmão foi falando comigo calmamente para eu libertar Luna.

-O que? A melhor coisa que me aconteceu foi ter a Luna!

-Irmão, ela está infeliz!

-E o que ela pode fazer de tão triste que está? Ela não vai perder uma braço, ela não vai morrer!

-Ela pode se deprimir e se matar, pense: o que você iria fazer se você estivesse presa?

-Eu iria... (suspiro) Querer fugir...

-Ela quer ser liberta

-Tudo bem, vou libertá-la...

-Tudo bem, vou cochilar...

Enquanto meu irmão cochilava, Luna entrou em seu quarto, e ficou olhando para Marceline, pôs a mão em sua cabeça, cantou a música, e suas mãos começaram a brilhar, e quando a música terminou, ela foi embora, e quando Marceline acordou, não sentia mais dores do câncer e conseguia sentir suas pernas, tentou se levantar sem as cadeiras de rodas e conseguiu, não estava mais pálido, e estava livre do câncer, eu estava na cozinha, e quando eu o vi andando sem a cadeira de rodas, eu gritei e chorei:

-Marceline! C-como?!

-Luna me libertou assim como você a libertou

Eu o abracei chorando, e depois, eu abracei Luna e disse:

-Obrigada, Luna, muito obrigada, e não se preocupe, vou te libertar...

Luna começou a chorar e dizer:

-Muito obrigada, eu amei ficar com você, mas é hora de ir...

Fomos ao meu chalé, e Luna me devolveu as roupas que eu fiz para ela, e pode mostrar seus desenhos de novo.

-Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim esse tempo, qualquer dia desses, eu vou lhe visitar...

Luna disse tchau e escorreu uma lágrima de alegria de seu olho verde, enquanto eu comecei a chorar e abracei minha mãe e meu irmão

The End

Escrito por: Júlia Gonçalves Corrêa


End file.
